indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Король современных кинокомедий Джим Керри
Джим — вегетарианец См. Вегетарианцы |изображение = Jim_Carrey_2008.jpg |описание изображения = Джим Керри на премьере фильма «Всегда говори «Да», 2008 год |ширина = 250px |имя при рождении = Джеймс Юджин Керри |дата рождения = 17.01.1962 |место рождения = , Онтарио, Канада |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = |гражданство = |годы активности = 1980 — наст. время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = «Золотой глобус» (1999, 2000) }} Джеймс Ю́джин (Джим) Ке́рри ( ; род. , Ньюмаркет, провинция Онтарио, Канада) — канадско-американский актёр, комик, сценарист и продюсер. Наиболее известен по фильмам «Маска», «Бэтмен навсегда», «Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных», «Эйс Вентура: Когда зовёт природа», «Тупой и ещё тупее», «Лжец, лжец», «Брюс Всемогущий», «Шоу Трумана», «Человек на луне», «Вечное сияние чистого разума». Один из самых высокооплачиваемых комиков США . Первая главная роль — Марк Кендалл в фильме «Однажды укушенный». Талант Керри высоко оценён критикой: он обладатель двух и номинант на шесть «Золотых глобусов», номинант на премию BAFTA, а также обладатель ряда других премий. При этом в СМИ много раз отмечалось, что Керри ни разу за свою карьеру не выдвигался на «Оскар». Детство и юность Джеймс Юджин Керри родился 17 января 1962 года в городе Ньюмаркет, Канада. Его родителями были Кэтлин Керри (в девичестве Орам), певица factov20.narod.ru, а позже домохозяйка, и Перси Керри, саксофонист-самоучка и бухгалтер. У Джима есть старшие сестры Пэт и Рита, и старший брат Джон. Джим рос в католической семье. Его предками были ирландцы, шотландцы, французы (со стороны матери) и франкоканадцы (со стороны отца), и изначально его фамилия звучала как Каррэ. Когда Джиму исполнилось 14 лет, его семья переехала в Скарборо (Онтарио), где Джим в течение двух лет посещал Школу Благословенной Троицы в Северном Йорке. Следующий год он учился в Агинкортском Институте, а затем недолго посещал Среднюю Школу Норсвью (в целом Джим провёл три года в 10-м классе). Финансовые проблемы в семье начались ещё когда Джим учился в школе. Когда его отца уволили с работы, всей семье пришлось переехать в Скарборо, где Перси нашёл себе работу охранника на фабрике «Титановые колеса» в пригороде Торонто, производившей стальные ободы и шины. Там же приходилось работать и всей семье Керри. После школы Джиму и его сестрам и брату приходилось делать уборку, мыть полы и унитазы. В это время Джим становится замкнутым ребёнком. Мать Джима, Кэтлин, страдала одной из форм невроза: ипохондрическим синдромом — она приписывала себе симптомы различных болезней. Поэтому иногда его мать считали сумасшедшей. Когда же вся семья решила бросить эту работу, им пришлось жить в автофургоне Фольксваген. После того, как Перси нашёл работу, семья переехала в Берлингтон, Онтарио. Здесь Джим прожил 8 лет, учился в средней школе (en:Aldershot School), в 1979 году основал группу «новой волны» «Spoons». Здесь он также работал на сталелитейном заводе Дофаско. В феврале 2007 года в интервью газете «The Hamilton Spectator» Керри отметил, что если бы его карьера в шоу-бизнесе не заладилась, то он по-прежнему бы работал на заводе Дофаско. Карьера Начало карьеры Ещё в детстве любимым увлечением Джима было кривляние. Уже тогда он веселил одноклассников, родственников, пародировал Брежнева и Джека Николсона. В 11 лет Керри послал 80 пародий на шоу Кэрол Барнет, но ответа не получил. В 15 лет Перси Керри привел Джима в комедийный клуб Як-Як в городе Торонто. Его первое выступление оказалось провальным, он был освистан и не выступал в течение двух лет. Керри вспоминает: 220px|thumb|Керри в [[Мадриде 13 декабря 2008 года.|right]] carrey.narod.ru}} Только в 1979 году Джим решился выступить повторно. На этот раз его ждал успех. Он стал выступать в клубе под руководством менеджера Литрайса Спивака и в феврале 1981 года стал главной звездой клуба. Один из критиков газеты «Торонто Стар» назвал Керри «настоящей звездой, выходящей в свет». Керри создавал свой сценический образ, основываясь на образе своего кумира Джерри Льюиса allmovie.com. В начале 80-х Джим переехал в Лос-Анджелес и стал выступать в клубе «Комедийный магазин». Там его заметил известный американский комик Родни Дэнджерфилд и предложил ему открывать свои выступления rg.ru. С тех пор Керри стал уделять внимание телевидению, и попытался пройти кастинг на программу «Saturday Night Live» канала NBC сезона 1980-81 года, но неудачно (Джим все же попал на неё, но в качестве приглашённого ведущего в мае 1996 и январе 2011 года ). Джоэл Шумахер устроил ему прослушивание в фильм «Столичные таксисты», но и из этого ничего не вышло. В основном Керри пародировал знаменитостей. Он пользовался успехом у публики, а в 1984 году журнал «People» назвал его одним из лучших молодых американских пародистов. Его первой главной ролью на телевидении стала роль Скипа Таркентона, анимационного продюсера, в детском анимационном сериале «Утиная фабрика». Карьера Керри шла в гору, и он решил пригласить в Лос-Анджелес своих родителей. Однако программа закрылась через 13 недель. Ему приходилось содержать родителей и налаживать карьеру. В конце концов ему пришлось отправить родителей домой. Работы не было, а здоровье матери ухудшилось. У Джима начались депрессии. Он регулярно посещал различные прослушивания, а в свободное время лепил скульптуры мультперсонажей. Джим перестал гастролировать и исчез со сцены на два года. Играя второстепенные роли на телевидении, он познакомился с комиком Деймоном Уэйансом. Позже он снялся с ним в фильме «Земные девушки легко доступны», а когда брат Деймона, Кинен, стал набирать актёров в комедийное шоу телеканала Fox, то пригласил в него Джима. В программе Керри был одним из двух белых актёров. Наиболее известными персонажами его скетчей стали мазохист-инспектор по безопасности Билл Бёрнс и женщина-бодибилдер Вера де Майло. Программа шла в эфире с 1990 года по 1994 год. Популярность мини|справа|Отпечатки рук Джима Керри. В 1983 году у Джима состоялся актёрский дебют в фильме «Резиновое лицо» режиссёра Глена Салзмана. В этом же году он снялся в фильмах «Всё в хорошем вкусе» и «Гора Куппера» режиссёра Дэвида Митчелла в роли Бобби Тода. Двумя годами позже Керри получил свою первую главную роль в фильме «Однажды укушенный» Сторма Ховарда. В этом фильме он сыграл Марка Кендэлла, девственника, влюбившегося в графиню-вампиршу. Критики фильм не оценили. Годом позже, в 1986 году Джим снялся в фильме «Пегги Сью выходит замуж» Френсиса Коппола в роли Уолтера Гетца. В двух последующих фильмах, «Смертельный список» 1988 года и «Розовый кадиллак» 1989 года, где он сыграл Джони Скуареса, он познакомился с Клинтом Иствудом, который заметил начинающего юмориста в одном из клубов, где тот выступал и пародировал знаменитостей, в том числе и Иствуда. В фильме «Земные девушки легко доступны» Джулиана Темпла, Джим сыграл одну из главных ролей, Уиплока — инопланетянина, попавшего на землю. Фильм получил неплохие отзывы кинокритиков. В 1991 году Керри убедил продюсеров доверить ему собственное шоу и появился на экранах с «Неестественным актом Джима Керри». Это шоу он посвятил своей скончавшейся матери. В этом же году он снялся в фильме «Нервы на пределе». В 1992 году Джим снялся в фильме «Жизнь на Мэйпл-Драйв» и мультфильме «Крошечный паучок», озвучив истребителя насекомых. В 1993 году Керри приступил к съемке малобюджетного фильма «Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных». Фильм ожидал трудный путь: сценарий никто не хотел спонсировать, а известнейшие комики Америки отказались от участия в картине. Джим также выступил в роли сценариста. Режиссёром фильма стал Том Шедьяк, а партнершей по фильму — Кортни Кокс. Джим сам придумал образ Вентуры, его своеобразную причёску, а также пригласил группу «Cannibal Corpse» принять участие в съемке zvezdi.ru. В прокате фильм ожидал успех — кассовые сборы составили более 100 млн $. Керри получил 350 тысяч. С одной стороны, фанаты приняли фильм, а сам Керри удостоился номинации на премию «MTV Movie Awards» за лучшую комедийную роль. Но с другой стороны, критики осмеяли фильм, а Керри был номинирован на «Золотую малину» как худшая новая звезда. Персонаж Эйс Вентура стал поп-иконой и вошёл в сотню бессмертных персонажей по версии журнала «Empire» empireonline.com. В 1994 году Керри снялся в фильмах «Маска» и «Тупой и ещё тупее». Режиссёром фильма «Маска» стал Чак Рассел, а партнершей Керри — Камерон Диас, для которой эта роль стала дебютной. Своего героя, Стенли Ипкиса, застенчивого служащего банка, Керри ассоциировал со своим отцом, Перси, а яркий костюм, в котором ходил его персонаж Маска, он создал по образу костюма, созданного его матерью, Кэтлин. Фильм у критиков пользовался популярностью и собрал в прокате 350 млн $. Керри получил гонорар в размере 500 тысяч. Фильм получил номинации на множество престижных премий: «MTV Movie Awards», «BAFTA», «Золотой Глобус» (для Керри) и даже «Оскар». Для Джима номинация на «Золотой Глобус» стала первым серьёзным признанием кинокритиков. Режиссёрами фильма «Тупой и ещё тупее» стали Братья Фаррелли, партнерами Керри — актёр Джефф Дэниэлс и актриса Лорен Холли, будущая жена Керри. Критики оценили фильм. «Тупой и ещё тупее» собрали в мировом прокате 247 млн $. Керри получил 7 млн и свою первую премию канала MTV за лучшую комедийную роль. Чтобы Ллойд Кристмас, персонаж Керри, выглядел смешнее на экране, Джим снял с двух передних зубов пломбу magneto.by. Джим также стал автором финальной сцены фильма. По сценарию главные герои, Гарри и Ллойд, должны были сесть в автобус с девушками. Джудд Апатоу: Продолжение карьеры В 1995 году Джим Керри снялся в фильме Джоэла Шумахера «Бэтмен навсегда» в роли злодея Загадочника (Ридлера). Джим в одном из интервью говорил, что получившийся образ Загадочника похож на Мишель Пфайффер и Фреда АстераДополнительные материалы из DVD-издания фильма «Бэтмен навсегда». Керри впервые снимался с таким «звездным» актёрским составом: Вэл Килмер, Томми Ли Джонс и Николь Кидман. Фильм в прокате собрал 336 млн $, а Керри получил 5 млн. Критики же фильм не оценили, но Керри был номинирован на премию MTV как лучший злодей (Джонс был номинирован также), но оба уступили в борьбе Кевину Спейси. Также Джим снялся в сиквеле фильма «Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных» «Эйс Вентура: Когда зовет природа» Стива Одекерка. Персонаж не претерпел никаких изменений внешне, но изменился внутри, став приверженцем Буддизма. В прокате фильм собрал 212 млн $, Керри получил 5 млн. Критики, как и предыдущим фильмом, остались недовольны, а фильм был номинирован на «Золотую малину» как худший сиквел. Однако это не помешало Керри получить две премии MTV: «Лучшая мужская роль» и «Лучшая комедийная роль». В 1996 году Джим принимает приглашение сняться в фильме «Кабельщик» Бена Стиллера. Керри сыграл очередного неудачника, которых в его кинокарьере множество, Чипа Дугласа. Эта роль стала первой в его карьере, когда он играет не просто в комедии, но ещё и в драме. Фильм собрал около 100 млн $, а Керри получил рекордную сумму в 20 млн. До него такую сумму никто из комедийных актёров ещё не получал. Однако 20 млн стали его стандартным гонораром. Критики отнеслись к фильму прохладно, а Керри получил очередные премии MTV за лучшую комедийную роль и за лучшего злодея. В этом же году Керри принял участие в программе Saturday Night Live. Большую известность получил скетч Roxbury Guys, в котором он снялся вместе с Уиллом Ферреллом и Крисом КэттеномВидео «A night at the roxbury.What is Love.Jim Carrey» youtube.com. По мотивам данного скетча в 1998 году был снят фильм «Ночь в Роксбери» . В 1997 году Керри снялся в комедии «Лжец, лжец» Тома Шэдьяка, его партнершей стала Мора Тирни. Он сыграл лживого адвоката Флетчера Рида, вынужденного говорить правду. После прихода известности к Керри, это был его первый фильм, где зритель видит его настоящие волосы. Сам Джим говорит об образе: Когда я впервые увидел сценарий, я сказал: «Так. У меня не будет зелёной головы, мне не будут по три часа укладывать волосы, мне не будут замораживать череп…» Не будет ничего из того, что я делал раньше. И я подумал: «Но это же здорово!»Дополнительные материалы из DVD-издания фильма «Лжец, лжец». Во время съёмок Джим сам бился головой об унитаз, стены и прочие предметы, чтобы использовать эти звуки во время озвучивания kinoshot.ru . Ради этого фильма он отказался от роли Доктора Зло в фильме Остин Пауэрс: Международный человек-загадка. Фильм собрал 300 млн $, а гонорар Керри составил 20 млн. Критики были восхищены картиной, а Керри во второй раз был номинирован на «Золотой Глобус» за лучшую мужскую роль в комедии. Канал MTV в очередной раз наградил его за лучшую комедийную роль. В 1998 году Керри снялся в картине Питера Уира «Шоу Трумана». Роль Трумана Бербэнка стала первой трагической ролью Керри. Своей игрой Джим хотел доказать, что умеет играть не только придурков, но и серьёзные трагические роли, поэтому было запрещено произносить на съемочной площадке «глупые» реплики из его прошлых ролей kino.meta.ua. Его партнером по съемочной площадке стал Эд Харрис. Фильм собрал более 260 млн $, а сам Керри получил 12 млн. Критики были восхищены картиной, «Шоу Трумана» получил три премии Британской академии, три премии «Золотой Глобус», в том числе за лучшую актёрскую игру в драме (первый «Глобус» Керри) и лучшую актёрскую игру второго плана (Эд Харрис), и три номинации на «Оскар». Также Керри получил премию MTV как лучший актёр. Керри назвал сценарий «Шоу Трумана» одним из самых интересных в своей карьере, лишь недавно поставив на одну планку с ним «Вечное сияние чистого разума» vokrug.tv. В этом же году Керри сыграл в фильме Марка Стивена Джонсона «Саймон Бирч». 220px|thumb|Керри на премьере фильма «[[Я люблю тебя, Филлип Моррис».|right]] В 1999 году Керри снялся в фильме Милоша Формана «Человек на Луне». Конкурс на роль Энди Кауфмана был огромен: Шон Пенн, Эдвард Нортон, Кевин Спейси, но когда Форман увидел пробы Джима, то решил, что именно Керри лучше всех справится с рольюДжим Керри устал смеяться vashdosug.ru Человек на Луне old.rutv.ru . Когда стало известно, что главную роль в «Человеке на Луне» будет играть Керри, большинство поклонников Кауфмана были категорически против этого. Вокалист группы «R.E.M.» Майкл Стайп, один из самых ярых фанатов Кауфмана, даже звонил Форману и убеждал его, что Керри никогда не сможет перевоплотиться в Кауфмана и отбросить свои «керризмы». Сам же Керри стал серьёзно готовиться к роли: на протяжении многих месяцев интервьюировал всех, кто лично знал Кауфмана, изучал пленки с записями покойного комика. На площадке Керри просил, чтобы его называли Энди, а не Джим, даже Форману пришлось подчиниться этому правилу. Однако «Человек на Луне» стал первым фильмом Керри, который не окупился в прокате — он собрал лишь 47 млн $. Керри же получил 20 млн. Критики к фильму отнеслись прохладно, картина получила приз Берлинского кинофестиваля. Керри получил свой второй «Золотой Глобус» — теперь уже как лучший актёр комедии или мюзикла — и номинацию на премию канала MTV как лучший актёр. 2000-е В 2000 году Керри вернулся к комедиям. Он снялся в фильме братьев Фаррелли «Я, снова я и Ирэн» в роли офицера Чарли Беллигейтса, страдающего раздвоением личности. Его партнершей стала Рене Зеллвегер. Фильм в прокате собрал 150 млн $, а Керри получил 20 млн. Критикам картина не понравилась, Керри был номинирован на премию MTV как лучший комедийный актёр. В этом же году Керри снялся в фильме «Гринч — похититель Рождества» Рона Ховарда. Джим сыграл Гринча. Гримеры накладывали на него грим три часа, а желтые линзы, которые Керри приходилось носить, он возненавидел. Они были настолько неудобными, что некоторые сцены приходилось снимать без них, а потом дорисовывать линзы на компьютере jim-carrey-online.narod.ru. «Гринч — похититель Рождества» собрал в прокате 345 млн $, Керри получил стандартный гонорар в 20 млн. Критикам фильм не понравился, «Гринч…» был номинирован на «Золотую Малину» в двух категориях. С другой стороны фильм удостоился приза Британской киноакадемии и «Оскара» за лучший грим. Сам же Керри был в очередной раз номинирован на «Золотой Глобус», а получил премию MTV как лучший злодей. В 2001 году Керри снялся в новой драме Фрэнка Дарабонта «Маджестик». Его партнершей стала Лори Холден. Фильм в прокате не окупился, собрав лишь 37 млн $, критикам фильм не понравился, а некоторые из них считали, что Керри сыграл роль Питера Эплтона для того, чтобы получить «Оскар»Джим Керри хочет «Оскара» lenta.ru. В 2003 году Керри снялся в фильме Шедьяка «Брюс Всемогущий». Его партнерами стали Дженнифер Энистон и Морган Фримен. Джим сыграл репортера Брюса Нолана, которого Бог наделил своей силой. На съёмках фильма случилось ЧП: во время сильного порыва ветра операторский кран повалился, чуть не задев стоявшую к нему спиной Энистон. Но Джим Керри, заметив падение крана, быстро оттолкнул её в сторону и спас от трагического исхода. Потрясённая случившимся, Энистон бросилась на шею Джима и стала благодарить его, назвав настоящим героем kinomania.ru. Кассовые сборы фильма составили 484 млн $, став не только самым кассовым фильмом Керри, но также и одной из самых кассовых комедий. Керри получил 25 млн. Критики, однако, отнеслись к фильму прохладно. Джим был номинирован на премию MTV как лучший комедийный актёр и за лучший поцелуй (с Дженнифер Энистон). В 2004 году Керри снялся в картине Мишеля Гондри «Вечное сияние чистого разума». Партнершей Джима стала Кейт Уинслет. Керри сыграл Джоэла Бэриша. Актёрам, несмотря на проблемы с адаптацией сценария, было разрешено импровизироватьДополнительные материалы из DVD-издания фильма «Вечное сияние чистого разума».. Любимым моментом картины для Майкла Гондри стала сцена с внезапным исчезновением Клементины (Уинслет). Джим Керри не знал об этом, и поэтому, когда Кейт Уинслет исчезла, Джим испугался и не понимал что происходит. В итоге именно этот момент вошёл в картину. Кадры, где идет парад из слонов, не был подготовлен специально. Кейт увидела его в окно и они со всей съемочной группой и актёрами побежали снимать этот парад. Во время этого парада репортеры пытались взять интервью у Джима Керри. Если внимательно прислушаться, можно услышать возглас из толпы «Поговори со мной». Также во время съёмок в основном обходились без компьютерной графики, при помощи зрительных иллюзий. Также стала известна сцена из фильма под названием «Пекановый пирог» (Pecan pie), где Джим ездит на кровати как на машине. Фильм собрал 70 млн $, получил восхищенные отзывы кинокритиков. Фильм номинировался на множество наград: «Сезар», Британская академия (в том числе за лучшие мужские и женские роли для Керри и Уинслет соответственно), «Сатурн» (также и за главные роли Керри и Уинслет), «Золотой Глобус» (также номинации за главные роли (для Керри — это шестая номинация на Глобус)) и «Оскар». Керри, однако, ни одной награды не выиграл. В этом же году Джим снялся и в комедии Брэда Силберлинга «Лемони Сникет: 33 несчастья». Джим сыграл графа Олафа, а также несколько персонажей, в которых перевоплощался сам граф. Керри сравнивал своего персонажа со своим отцом: «Внешне граф похож на моего отца, который выглядел как фрик. Моя семья говорила мне: „Эй, что ты делаешь, мы ведь тоже смотрим фильм!“» glavkinotorg.ru Большинство реплик персонажей, сыгранных Керри, были его импровизациейДополнительные материалы из DVD-издания фильма «Лемони Сникет: 33 несчастья».. Фильм собрал 208 млн $, критики фильм оценили. Фильм получил премию «Оскар» за лучший грим, а Керри — номинацию на премию MTV как лучший злодей. В 2005 году Керри снялся в фильме Дина Паризо «Аферисты: Дик и Джейн развлекаются». Его партнершей стала Теа Леони. Джим сыграл афериста Дика Харпера. Фильм в прокате собрал 201 млн $. Критики фильм не оценили. В 2006 году Джим разорвал контракт с агентством UTA, с которым сотрудничал более 15 лет. Эксперты говорят, что разрыв последовал из-за приостановки съёмок фильмов «Used Guys» и «Ripley’s Believe It or Not!» lenta.ru В 2007 году Джим выступил в новом амплуа — актёр триллера. Этим фильмом стал триллер Шумахера «Число 23». Джим с удовольствием снялся в фильме, так как и сам был увлечен магией числа «23». Вирджиния Мэдсен стала его партнершей по фильму. Фильм собрал 77 млн $. Фильм был полностью раскритикован, а сам Керри был номинирован на «Золотую Малину» как худший актёр. Несмотря на неудачу предыдущих проектов, последующие ждал успех. В 2008 году Керри дебютировал как актёр озвучивания в мультфильме «Хортон». Джим озвучил главного героя — слона Хортона. Мультфильм собрал почти 300 млн $. Критики приняли картину тепло. В этом же году вышла комедия Пейтона Рида «Всегда говори «Да»». Керри снялся с Зоуи Дешанель. Джим подошёл к роли Карла Аллена обстоятельно: он учил корейский язык, самостоятельно совершал ряд трюков (прыжок с моста на тросе, езду на «Дукати»)Дополнительные материалы из DVD-издания фильма «Всегда говори „Да“».. Во время выполнения одного из них Джим сломал три ребра. Актёр о происшествии: «…Я сломал три ребра, всего-навсего слегка упав, когда снимали сцену в баре. Мне всего лишь требовалось выбить поднос из рук официантки и приземлиться на спину. И вот итог — три ребра. Я сам виноват. Нужно было падать на задницу. Я так и планировал. Но во время падения передумал и грохнулся на спину. Понимаете, я умею хорошо падать на задницу. Делал это всю жизнь… Вдруг решил, что если шмякнусь всем телом — будет смешнее… После этой травмы пришлось менять рабочий график. Все сложные сцены перенесли по времени. Но я хочу заметить: экс-комедиант, который живёт во мне, заставил эту сцену довести до конца. Я встал и спросил у группы: „Вы не могли бы глянуть, что у меня со спиной?“» konkurent-krsk Фильм собрал 223 млн $. Гонорар Керри составил 36,2 % от сборов, с учетом всех расходов. Хотя фильм не получил теплых отзывов со стороны критиков, поклонники хорошо приняли его. После долгого перерыва, Керри получил награду MTV за лучшую комедийную роль. В итоге, за 2008 год Джим заработал около €18,6 млн (≈$25,4 млн) etoya.ru. В феврале 2009 года стало известно, что Джим снимется в мюзикле «Чёртовы янки» в роли дьявола, который купил душу главного героя Джо Харди (Джейк Джилленхол). В 2009 году вышло несколько картин с участием Керри. «Рождественская история» Роберта Земекиса стала первым проектом Джима, съёмки которого проходили при помощи технологии «motion capture». Джим озвучил несколько ролей: Эбенезер Скрудж, Призрак прошлого Рождества, Призрак настоящего Рождества, Призрак грядущего Рождества. В прокате фильм собрал 323 млн $. Критики отнеслись к фильму прохладно. 220px|thumb|Керри на [[Каннский кинофестиваль 2009|Каннском кинофестивале 2009 года.|right]] Также Керри снялся в нашумевшей драме Гленна Фикарра и Джона Рекуа «Я люблю тебя, Филлип Моррис», где он сыграл гомосексуала Стивена Расселла, попавшего в тюрьму из-за дерзкой аферы и влюбившегося в сокамерника Филлипа Морриса (Юэн Макгрегор). Фильм из-за откровенных сцен долгое время не мог найти прокатчиков. Даже считали, что фильм может ограничиться DVD-прокатом. Фильм был принят неоднозначно как критиками vz.ru, его посчитали слишком «гомосексуальным», так и поклонниками kino.ukr.net. Керри внёс свою лепту в создание образа Расселла, как и во всеДополнительные материалы из DVD-издания фильма «Я люблю тебя, Филлип Моррис». его предыдущие персонажи: чтобы показать умудренность опытом Расселла, Джим выбрил часть волос над лбом, вследствие чего лоб казался выше. Фильм вышел в прокат в 2010 году, собрав скромную кассу. 2010-е В 2010 году Керри снялся в роли Рональда Рейгана в скетче «Президентское воссоединение» сайта FunnyOrDie.com funnyordie.com. В январе 2011 Керри принял участие в программе Saturday Night Live с пародией на фильм «Черный лебедь» . Также он снялся в небольшой роли в финале 7 сезона сериала «Офис» . В 2011 году в прокат вышла комедия с участием Джима «Пингвины мистера Поппера». Он сыграл роль бизнесмена Тома Поппера, ставшего обладателем 6 пингвинов. В прокате фильм собрал $187 млн. Джим придумал одну из сцен фильма: Мы переделали апартаменты на Park Avenue в зимнюю волшебную страну, и я катался там на коньках. Это я придумал. Обожаю коньки. Конечно, я не профи, но все же, как ни крути, я канадец. kinonews.ru В 2013 году в прокат вышли два фильма с участием Керри: «Невероятный Бёрт Уандерстоун» и «Пипец 2». В обеих комедиях актёр исполнил второстепенные роли. В «Невероятном Бёрте Уандерстоуне» он сыграл роль антагониста Стива Грея, уличного фокусника, главного конкурента Уандерстоуна (Стив Карелл). Прототипом Грея стал фокусник Крисс Энджел, выступавший консультантом во время съемок. Картина не окупилась в американском прокате и получила отрицательные отзывы критиков. В «Пипце» Джим исполнил роль Полковника Звёзды и полосы, главаря банды уличных героев. После окончания съемок Керри поменял своё отношение к фильму и осудил высокий уровень насилия в своем «Твиттере»: Я снялся в «Пипце» за месяц до событий в школе «Сэнди-Хук» и сейчас с чистой совестью заявляю, что не могу поддерживать такой уровень насилия. Я не стыжусь этого фильма, но в свете последних событий я изменил своё мнение Несмотря на то, что ранее Керри возвращался к своим персонажам лишь раз, летом 2011 года он решил вернуться к своим ролям в «Тупой и ещё тупее» и «Брюс всемогущий». Я хочу создать не новую интерпретацию историй, а вернуться к старым персонажам. Я мог бы и дальше сниматься в «Пингвинах мистера Поппера», но очень соскучился по «Брюсу» и «Тупому и ещё тупее» kino-teatr.ua. Музыкальная карьера Несмотря на отсутствие музыкального образования, Джим Керри неоднократно на протяжении своей карьеры выступал в качестве вокалиста, чаще всего — на киноэкране, а также в различных телевизионных шоу. В комедийном шоу «В живом цвете», Керри работал в амплуа комического певца, исполняя пародийные композиции. Наиболее известными из них являются «White, White, Baby» (юмористическая перепевка известного хита рэпера Vanilla Ice «Ice Ice Baby») и «Imposter» (переделка «Informer» канадского хип-хоп-исполнителя Snow). В образе женщины-бодибилдера Веры де Майло, Керри спел песню «Buff Neck», а пародируя президента США Билла Клинтона — «Humpin' Around» Бобби Брауна. В одном из эпизодов Джим также спел «Achy Breaky Song» Странного Эла Янковича. В полнометражных фильмах Джим Керри исполнил целый ряд песен. «Cuban Pete» вошла в официальный саундтрек к фильму «Маска», а также была выпущена в качестве сингла в 1994 году (с ремиксом C+C Music Factory). Также известностью пользуется кавер-версия «Somebody to Love» группы Jefferson Airplane, представленная в фильме «Кабельщик». Вместе с Майклом Стайпом из группы R.E.M. Джим Керри исполнил песню «This Friendly World» для фильма «Человек на Луне». Кинокартина «Гринч — похититель Рождества» включает сразу несколько вокальных номеров Керри, в том числе рэп-трек «Grinch 2000», записанный при участии Басты Раймс. В 1995 году Джим Керри стал соавтором баллады «Heaven Down Here» (вместе с музыкальным продюсером Филом Роем), которая была исполнена группой Tuck & Patti и выпущена на их альбоме Learning How to Fly. В 1998 году Керри по приглашению Джорджа Мартина исполнил и записал известный хит группы The Beatles «I Am the Walrus», который был выпущен на альбоме In My Life. В сентябре 2011 года Джим Керри выступил на сцене нью-йоркского клуба Arlene’s Grocery, где в сопровождении штатного ансамбля исполнил несколько рок-каверов: «I Started a Joke» группы Bee Gees, «Bullet with Butterfly Wings» ансамбля The Smashing Pumpkins и «Creep» Radiohead. Личная жизнь В ноябре 1991 года умерла от отказа почки Кэтлин Керри, а в 1994 году умер Перси Керри. До октября 2004 года имел только канадское гражданство, после получил ещё гражданство США. 8 марта 1987 года Джим женился на Мелиссе Уомер, официантке «Комедийного магазина». 6 сентября у них рождилась дочь Джейн Эрин Керри. Отношения Мелиссы и Джима не были идеальны: временами поведение Керри по отношению к жене отличалось различными странностямиБиография Керри // '7 Дней' peoples.ru. Частые семейные ссоры в итоге подтолкнули Керри к разводу в 1995 году, по итогам которого он выплатил Мелисе 7 млн $ arvo.ua. У него опять начались депрессии, он стал использовать антидепрессанты, но они особенно не помогали . Позже он решил бороться с депрессиями другим способом: принимать витамины, заниматься спортом kleo.ru. Также Джим собирался написать книгу о своей борьбе с депрессией kommentator.ru pravda.ru. В 1996 году Джим и Лорен Холли, партнерша Керри по фильму «Тупой и ещё тупее» (ещё 2 ноября 1995 года она была вместе с ним и его дочерью, когда Керри оставлял свои отпечатки рук и ног на Голливудском бульваре), поженились. Спустя 10 месяцев они развелись. Керри встречался с Рене Зеллвегер, своим личным врачом Тиффани Сильвер и моделью журнала Playboy Анин Бинг kinomaniac.ru. «Я не верю в эти сказки про вечную любовь. Десять лет с одним и тем же человеком — более чем достаточно. За десять лет ты можешь подарить очень много любви» ok-magazine.ru. С 2005 по 2010 год встречался с фотомоделью Дженни Маккарти, которая, как и Джим, является активистом организации Помощь Поколений gazeta.ru. «Дженни — первая женщина в моей жизни, по поводу которой в моей голове не возникало никаких сомнений» nastroenie.com.ua. Их отношения также были напряженные и отличались странным поведением Керри pravda.ru. После разрыва с Маккарти ходили слухи, что Керри выплатил ей 25 млн $ за её молчание kinonews.ru. Выплата такой огромной суммы могла быть объяснена тем, что Керри пожелал сохранить в тайне подробности его личной жизни с Маккарти trend.az fashiontime.ru. Однако, как сказала сама Маккарти: «Это все домыслы»http://www.kleo.ru/items/planetarium/dzhim_kerri_ne_platil_za_rasst.shtml kleo.ru. Дочь Джима Джейн стала выступать в собственной рок-группе Jane Carrey Band. Осенью 2009 года она вышла замуж, уже будучи беременной, за рок-музыканта этой же группы Алекса Сантана. 26 февраля 2010 года Джейн Керри родила мальчика, его назвали Джексон Райли Сантана tatar-inform.ru. Джим о внуке и о дочери: «Я боялся, что если родится девочка, то ей, возможно, будет не так интересно со мной, как мальчику, понимаете. Поэтому я очень счастлив, что у меня внук»Джим Керри обзавелся внуком pravda.ru. «Из Джейн выйдет замечательная мамочка. Она у меня очень заботливая, преданная, ласковая и понимающая. Каждое из этих качеств является просто неоценимым для настоящих мам» kp.ru. Однако спустя 9 месяцев, в декабре 2010 года, Джейн и Алекс развелись, а Джексон остался с матерьюДочь Джима Керри разводится rlnews.ru . 53-летний Керри и 28-летняя Катриона Уайт начали свои отношения в 2012 году, однако спустя несколько месяцев расстались. В мае 2015 года они начали снова встречаться, однако 24 сентября пара снова разорвала отношения. 29 сентября 2015 года Уайт покончила с собой из-за расставания с Керри, приняв большую дозу таблетокПодруга Джима Керри покончила с собой из-за того, что он её бросил. В качестве предсмертной записки Уайт оставила запись в Twitter: «Заканчивая свой последний твит, я надеюсь, что была добра ко всем моим близким людям». 19 сентября 2016 года Марк Бертон, муж Уайт с 2013 года и до самой её смерти, подал в суд на Керри, заявив, что тот использовал свое «огромное богатство и статус знаменитости» для незаконного получения и распространения отпускаемых по рецепту лекарств, связанных с её смертью. В связи с этим Кэрри на следующий день опубликовал заявление: }} В октябре 2016 года мать Уайт, Бригид Свитман, также подала судебный иск против Керри. В этом иске адвокат Свитман утверждала, что Керри прошел тест на инфекции, передаваемые половым путем, и «намеренно скрыл результаты от госпожи Уайт, с которой он был тесно связан, и не сообщил ей, что у него был положительный результат на гепатит А, HSV (герпес) I и II, а также хламидиоз. Чтобы усугубить положение, Керри затем занялся незащищенным сексом с госпожой Уайт, полностью зная, что у него ЗППП» . Сама Свитман позже выступила с заявлением: «Эти документы показывают, что Джим Керри лгал СМИ, общественности и суду. Керри теперь показал, кем он является — нечестной голливудской знаменитостью, которая думает, что он может сказать что-нибудь и обмануть людей просто потому что он знаменит». Иск был отклонен 25 января 2018 года, и адвокаты обеих сторон подтвердили, что дальнейших судебных разбирательств не будет . Почти год спустя на церемонии вручения «Золотого глобуса-2019» Керри вышел в свет со своей новой возлюбленной 34-летней актрисой Джинджер Гонзага. С нынешней подругой, Джинджер, Керри познакомился на съемках сериала «Умираю со смеху», где Джим был продюсером . Затем они продолжили совместную актерскую работу над сериалом «Шучу», в котором Керри также снялся с Джинджер в эротической сцене, ставшей первой в его карьере . Опросы и рейтинги В 2005 году британский журнал Empire провёл опрос среди десяти тысяч своих читателей на тему «Кто, по вашему мнению, является самым „раздражающим“ актёром всех времен?». Джим вошел в пятерку afisha.mail.ru. В 2009 году был произведен ряд опросов среди кинематографистов. Так журнал Forbes в феврале составил список из 1411 актеров, упорядоченных по ликвидности. Джим попал на 16 место star-currency.forbes.com. В ноябре этот же журнал составил список самых переоцененных актёров, и Джим замкнул десятку. На каждый вложенный в него доллар киностудии получают 8,62 $ susanin.udm.ru. В этом же году среди кинематографистов провели опрос на тему: «Кто самый ценный комедиант?» По результатам опроса Джим занял четвёртое место cn.ru. В списке самых влиятельных знаменитостей за 2009 год Керри занимает 56 место с заработком в 30 млн $ forbes.com. По результатам рейтинга, Джим занимал: * 50 место — по заработку; * 40 место — по упоминаемости в Интернете; * 50 место — по упоминаемости в прессе; * 51 место — по упоминаемости по телевидению. В последующие годы Керри в списки не попадал. В одном из интервью Джим признавался, что очень хочет получить премию «Оскар»: …Я буду неудовлетворен до тех пор, пока не окажусь в потоке света перед камерой с благодарственной речью. Вы понимаете, о чём я… Я не знаю, каким образом я добуду «Оскара» и что мне придется для этого сделать. Да, такой я тщеславный!.. glavkinotorg.ru Розыгрыши В детстве Джим часто подшучивал над своей матерью, которая панически боялась мышей: он «терял» белого мышонка в доме, что приводило в ужас Кэтлин sutki.net. В 1982 году на своё двадцатилетие Джим вышел на сцену обнажённым, прикрываясь лишь носком Орфео.ру orfeo.ru . В 2006 году, во время поездки на Ближний Восток, пытаясь избавиться от назойливых репортёров, Джим, остановившийся в городе Таба, переехал в Иерусалим. В самом городе Таба жил человек, внешне похожий на самого Керри. Услышав о Гарфонеле (так звали двойника), он предложил ему на время стать «Джимом Керри» — жить в роскошной гостинице, есть дорогие блюда и избегать репортёров. Подмены никто не заметил, и этот розыгрыш удался — newsru.co.il. В 2008 году папарацци засняли Керри с его бывшей подружкой Дженни Маккарти гуляющими на пляже, когда он был одет в её купальник kp.ru. В 2011 году Джим появлялся на публике с прической стиля панк purepeople.ru, а также играл на бильярде в костюме аквалангиста в отеле Gramercy Park Hotel. wmj.ru Номинации и награды В общей сложности имеет 22 номинации и 10 наград MTV Movie Awards (без учета MTV Generation Award), являясь рекордсменом по количеству номинаций и наград. Фильмография }} Факты * Рост Джима — 187 см . * Его любимый цвет — зелёный. * Джим — вегетарианец . * Занимается бразильским джиу-джитсу . * Одним из любимейших занятий Керри является езда на мотоцикле. * Несмотря на то, что Джим настоял на участии группы Cannibal Corpse в съёмках фильма «Эйс Вентура» и даже лично выбрал прозвучавшую в фильме песню «Hammer Smashed Face» , он не является фанатом «каннибалов» и не любит дэт-метал. Конец многолетним слухам положил зять актёра, рок-музыкант Алекс Сантана. По словам Сантаны, «это было первым, о чём он спросил Керри при знакомстве» . * В 1997 году Керри вошёл в список самых красивых людей мира по версии журнала «People». * У Керри наблюдается СДВГ, сохранившийся по настоящее время.Loving a man with ADHD smh.com.au * Керри в начале карьеры выписал сам себе фальшивый чек на $10 млнДжим Всемогущий teleweek.ru . * У Керри есть своя звезда на Канадской Аллее Славы в Торонто. * В музее восковых фигур Мадам Тюссо есть его восковая фигура travel.ru. Фигура указывает на микрофон, который изменяет голос так, как это делает Джим в кино planetashkol.ru. * Официальный сайт Керри jimcarrey.com получил премию Webby Awards как лучшая официальная страница в 2010 годуБрэд Питт и Джим Керри лучшие в интернете gazeta.ru, а в 2011 году Керри получил эту премию за роль Рональда Рейгана в соединение сайта FunnyOrDie.com polit.ru. * Керри дважды бывал в МосквеДжим всемогущий // peoples.ru. * Керри жертвует деньги на благотворительность, в основном на лечение тяжелобольных детей. * В 2007 году Керри снял видеообращение, где выступил в защиту обладательницы Нобелевской премии мира Аун Сан Су Чжи и других жертв репрессий в БирмеВидео-выступление Джима Керри revver.com . * В 2017 году вышел короткометражный фильм Дэвида Бушелла, в котором актер рассказывает о своем увлечении изобразительным искусством (живописью и скульптурой).Джим Керри показал в документальном фильме свой художественный талант Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт (Adobe Flash, 9 МБ'') * * Джим Керри на Киноновости.ру * Данные об отзывах кинокритиков и гонорарах берутся с сайта Кинопоиск Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» Категория:Иммигрировавшие в США из Канады Категория:Стендап-комики Канады Категория:Комики США Категория:Актёры озвучивания США